Ghost Driver
The is the transformation belt used by Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter. They transform by using the Ghost Eyecons. Chikara Saionji carries an unfinished Ghost Driver connected to electronics inside his briefcase to create Ghost Eyecons from unsealed Parka Ghosts. It presumably is incapable of being used for transformation due to its incomplete state, as it lacks a trigger mechanism. According to Sennin, one needs to have a functioning Ghost Driver in order to make a wish with the 15 Heroic Eyecons. Functionality To transform, the user opens the Ghost Driver, presses the button on a Ghost Eyecon to its Standby Time setting, and inserts it into the belt's buckle before closing it to secure the Eyecon in place. Afterwards, the user pulls the lever out and then pushes it back in place to open the "eye" of the belt, which activates the Eyecon's Transformation Time setting to summon its respective Parka Ghost and fuse with the user's body, thus completing their transformation into either Kamen Rider Ghost or Kamen Rider Specter. To initiate a Ghost Eyecon's finisher, the user must pull and push the lever a second time to activate the Eyecon's Move Invocation Time setting. Alternatively, the Ghost Driver can activate the finishers of either Ghost's Gan Gun Saber or Specter's Gan Gun Hand by scanning the eyeball-like insignia found on the weapons' hilt with the Eyecon currently placed within the Ghost Driver. By pulling and pushing the lever four times, the user can activate the Ghost Driver's }} function where it manifests a giant construct of a Ghost Eyecon for the user to kick and destroy any giant-sized Ganma Holes before they have a chance to bring more Ganma into the world. In order to have the Ghost Driver cancel the transformation, the user must remove the Ghost Eyecon currently placed in its buckle and then close it back up. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Ghost Driver is provided by m.c.A·T. Notes *The Ghost Driver resembles both the Fourze Driver from Kamen Rider Fourze and the Genesis Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim in a way since all three have a lever on the right side to transform the rider(s) and activate their finishing moves. It is also similar to the Genesis Driver's prototype, the Sengoku Driver, due to both having special catchphrases for each form. **It also works similarly to the Mach Driver Honoh, where closing the Driver with no Eyecons loaded inside will disengage the transformation, complete with a post-deactivation announcement (the Mach Driver has }}, while the Ghost Driver has }}). **Another similarity with the Gaim Riders' two types of different Drivers are that the same Drivers used by each multiple Riders, which has a different standby sound for each one, as well as only good as a transformation device like Decadriver's function of using Kamen Ride Card in it. **Necrom's Megauloder shares this function as well. *Currently, this belt is similar to the Royal Beetle Buckles (Blay Buckle and Garren Buckle). It is unknown if there will be another different one or the same one to be used by a new Kamen Rider, either before or after/during the series' first Movie War. *The way Takeru Tenkuji summons the Ghost Driver is very similar to Yusuke Godai summoning his Arcle. References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Ghost)